She Wears Too Much Makeup
by thedevilsBandmate
Summary: Tomoyo is a seventeen year-old girl in class 2A who suffers from a severe anxiety disorder. When her friend is tired of enabling her anxiety, Anna drags Tomoyo to the Host Club in order to socialize and expand her horizons. Tomoyo is fairly sure she hates it. Rated M for detailed panic attacks to come and mature topics. Trigger warning for anyone with anxiety and/or depression.
1. Starting Today, You Are A Guest!

Tomoyo groans, looking down at the small paper cup with an array of "supplements" piled inside of it that her favorite maid holds in her outstretched hands for Tomoyo to take. The most important pill has been cut in half, a sure sign that yet another thing in her life is being changed without her consent. The maid peers down into Tomoyo's eyes with a pitying look, one that the teenager resents, but accepts. They both say nothing.

Tomoyo sighs and throws back the pills with a gulp.

* * *

Anna's chatter always seems to take the edge off of the ominous length of the school day that never ceases to drain Tomoyo of all her energy and motivation. Anna continues to speak aimlessly, just as she knows Tomoyo appreciates on day as tiring as this one. Tomoyo zeros in on Anna's voice, ignoring, or at least attempting to ignore, the other annoyingly and obnoxiously loud students as they make their way to either their chauffeurs to travel to their homes, or to an after school activity. Taking in the busy world around her would only antagonize Tomoyo, because then she would have to take in all of it and memorize every little detail, and she would obsess over it. It is better this way. It is now that Tomoyo realizes that she has been so focused on Anna's voice that her tunnel vision had left out where, in fact, they are walking to. This little aspect of her current location startles Tomoyo, and she starts to panic, as where they are headed is not part of their usual routine. Tomoyo can longer control, and therefore move, her feet due to this startling realization. She wouldn't attempt to move if she could. Tomoyo blinks a few times, and she feels as though her thick eyeliner and many coats of mascara weigh down her eyelids more than she can bear, but for only a brief few seconds.

Anna stops walking as soon as Tomoyo does, huffing at her friend. As she expected, Tomoyo is too perceptive, yet not as Anna got this far, to be oblivious to the situation at hand. Anna looks back at the shorter girl, taking in the stony expression, the stoic mask, that she wears. Anna sees the nervousness, the screaming caution, beneath it though, and she sighs.

"I'm tired of enabling you and doing the same thing everyday. I want to do something new, and you need to expand your horizons, so it works." The girls states firmly, her almost black eyes narrowed behind her thick and square blue frames of her glasses. She does not allow any room for objection, which Tomoyo detests. "We're gonna do something stupidly teenage-girl-ish, and it will be completely tacky and cheesy and fun. Deal with it."

Tomoyo's eyes say nothing as to what she is thinking, as always, but her lips betray her with a slight, barely noticeable tremble. Anna sighs once more and grabs Tomoyo's wrist as she leads the quiet girl forward to the unknown destination. It takes Tomoyo a moment to realize that she is supposed to be moving, and stumbles due to it. Her heart leaps into her throat frantically; Tomoyo fears for her life for the second until she regains her footing. Although she knows this small incident is not nearly as serious as a life of death situation, she cannot help it.

Tomoyo smirks, her only emotional allowance even though it is still part of the feigned mask. She has to train her mouth to be obedient again, as proven by its recent betrayal. Her eyes glaze over as the two girls walk up the stairs and down a few hallways. Tomoyo spends the next few minutes obsessing over today's slip-ups.

"We're here." Anna's voice announces, ringing out and interrupting Tomoyo's inner monologue of self-berating. Anna drops Tomoyo's wrist, moving to open the door of the famously notorious third music room.

Tomoyo reads the sign above said door to said room; her breathing falters for a mere second as she realizes what sort of dreadful activity Anna has planned for this terrible, horrible, abominable afternoon. Tomoyo's face remains unchanged from its expressionless position, but she takes a step backwards, and then another one, shaking her head in disbelief and turning around.

"Oh no you don't! Socialization is necessary!" Anna shouts, but not angrily in the least, grabbing onto Tomoyo's yellow-clad arm. She refuses to let Tomoyo lock herself away yet again.

Tomoyo feels the urge to cry as Anna opens the door successfully this time. She clutches onto Anna's arm, her only physically visible show of emotion for any onlookers to see at this moment in time, if there were any. Bright light and rose petals brush across both of their faces, and Tomoyo's tears slip over, although not even one full drop from either eye. The girl immediately dabs her eyes with her fingers, mentally punishing herself for almost ruining the extremely expensive cake of cosmetics on her face. Tomoyo couldn't have ruined her makeup anyways; she only has her makeup artist use waterproof.

The room before the two girls is extremely busy with giggling and fawning females, along with the obnoxiously and over-dramatically flirty boys who host the activities. The noise is perpetually never-ending, therefore terrifying.

"I didn't know who to request for you, so I let Ootori decide when I scheduled for both of us to attend. You're going to spend some time with the twins, Hitachiin is their name I think, and I'm going to sit with Fujioka." Anna speaks cautiously, ready for her friend's death glare to be directed at her right about now. Tomoyo, indeed, glares at her friend, never comfortable with the thought of being around other people without Anna as her anchor to sanity. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't give me that look. Although I guess I deserve it. But anyways, we can't be attached at the hip forever, so you're gonna have to learn to function as a human being at some point. I know you won't like it, but your first lesson in human interaction is today. Go. Talk to people. Engage in teenager stuff. Gooooooooo."

Just a few minutes later, Tomoyo is gripping the teacup in her hands in order to stop her shaking from being too visible as she sits at the twins' table. Her eyes flicker over to Anna at Fujioka's table, but she is unable to catch her friend's eye. Anna's fire-truck red hair sways as she laughs at something the small boy said, and Tomoyo feels a flicker of envy. Anna is becoming friends with someone else; she's replacing Tomoyo; she's been planning to abandon Tomoyo with this stunt; everything makes sense now. Tomoyo's eyes begin to burn, and she closes them for a brief second.

"Who's your hair stylist, I simply adore your hairstyle." One of the other two girls at the table asks. Tomoyo assumes the question is for one or both of the boys in which they have requested to talk to. The two girls have been doing quite a fair job of keeping the conversation flowing without Tomoyo's participation, which she considers herself grateful for. Tomoyo is too absorbed in her own anxiety to notice the twins' glances in her direction, the boys all but voicing their annoyance that they didn't have the girl all wrapped up in their antics.

One of the twins waves a hand in front of Tomoyo's face.

"Are you a mute of something?" he asks bluntly, forcing Tomoyo to realize that the question about hair was directed at her. Her grip falters in her nervousness, and the full teacup she was previously holding falls onto the yellow skirts of her lap. Her dress is most definitely stained. Tomoyo immediately berates herself internally. The twins smirk as their act ensues.

"Oh Hikaru, now look what you've done! You've upset her!" Kaoru exclaims with feigned worry, "Now the Princess will never want to see us again." He sniffles, Hikaru moving to tilt his brother's chin up.

"I'll fix it, my sweet Kaoru, I promise. I always keep my promises don't I?" Hikaru coos.

They continue carrying on their so-called brotherly-love act as Tomoyo's tunnel vision returns with full force. Tomoyo wishes that she had been able to take the full pill this morning, not just half. She wouldn't be nearly this bad if it weren't for that.

The twins proceed to make the scene even more dramatic with their signature homo-erotic and incestuous claims of love for each other. The current situation has now drawn the attention of the entirety of the club and its guests. Tomoyo internally fights to keep her stoic expression steady as she stands up to excuse herself, hoping that everyone in the room is paying too much attention to the redheads in order to notice her escape from this horrible 'elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.'

"Princess!" Kaoru cries out, looking to Tomoyo with tears in his eyes that perfects the rest of his falsely pleading expression. "You're not going to leave us-"

"Are you? How are we supposed to make everything-" Hikaru continues with the same pleading expression.

"B-Better?" Kaoru finishes. Girls all around the room squeal, but at the same time deliver accusing looks in Tomoyo's direction for daring to upset their precious twins.

Tomoyo blushes deeply at the amount of attention she is being given, thankful that her full coverage foundation will not show even the slightest hint of it. She is not thankful for the twins though. They need to go away. The anxious girl is rooted to her spot.

"Please stay." They both whimper at the same time, acting as if they are the nervous ones, not Tomoyo. It is obvious to her now that they only see her rather stoic demeanor, not her nervousness, for that she is relieved. However, it is also obvious to her that they are trying to break past her shell, for they can tell that her stoniness is about as real as their act, which only makes her much more cautious and nervous. Actors tend to know when others are acting.

The twins get closer to Tomoyo, too close for comfort, as they further their show; they both cup opposite sides of her face with opposite hands, their faces getting rather close to Tomoyo's. Tomoyo tries not to shake so much, as she knows the Hitachiin brothers will be able to tell, and they might make a stunt out of that as well. She does not know how to approach the concept of dealing with someone getting so close, let alone touching her, let two people doing so. Without her consent. Without her knowing either person involved. Also ruining her contouring, which her artist spent a lot of time doing this morning.

"We promise it won't happen again." They whisper to Tomoyo in an eerie fashion. Tomoyo trembles, and she assumes that the twins believe that it's because she is attracted to them; they're so arrogant, and she sees their smirks. Tomoyo takes two steps backwards in order to commence her escape of the utter terror that is the Ouran High School Host Club. However, she feels a hand on her shoulder, and looks up to see a rather tall blonde smiling down at her with creepy, practically violet, eyes. Are those contacts?

"Are you alright, Princess? I apologize from the bottom of my heart for the dreaded doppelgangers' incredibly rude behavior." Suoh begins with such a soothing voice that Tomoyo cannot decide if it is better or worse than dealing with the twins. He too, begins to cup her face, almost frowning when he feels her trembling as it increases. "Please, allow me to reserve your spot for your next visit, I'll make sure you'll have a wonderful time with me, of course, your handsome prince!"

Tomoyo panics inwardly, her eyes flickering over the faces of every girl and host watching with either love struck admiration or faint interest, but all were watching her and Suoh. His hand is still on her face, and Tomoyo does not know how to deal with it.

"Thank you very much, Tamaki, but we really need to get going or we're going to be late to a family function." Anna loudly proclaims, saving the day as she usually does for Tomoyo. Anna removes the terrified girl from the self-proclaimed prince, and wraps her arm around Tomoyo's shoulders as she leads her friend out of music room number three. "You did well, so don't beat yourself up about this, okay? Its only your first time here, it'll get better, I promise."

* * *

Ootori Kyoya scribbles furiously into his signature black notebook about his observations of the day. The clubs newest customers are of particular interest, he will admit to himself; Yamamoto Tomoyo did rake in more profits than usual today by causing another impromptu brotherly-love act, and Sato Anna aided by supplying Yamamoto. He secretly applauds Tamaki's tactic to get the girl and her friend to return to the club. Maybe the two girls could prove to be even more profitable.

"That girl wears way too much makeup." Hikaru complains, wiping his hand off on a napkin.

"Yeah, I have her bronzer all over my hand." Kaoru adds in, wiping his hand off as well.

Tamaki, yet another victim of the bronzer, wipes his hand off too.

"She didn't say one word her entire time here." He remarks. "As the Host Club, we have to make Yamamoto Tomoyo laugh on her next visit, as it is our mission to make every girl here at Ouran happy!"


	2. The Job Of A Best Friend!

"And he all like smiled and tilted his head in this freaking adorable way, and I just like, I just melted. Haruhi is just so adorable!"

"So you're on a first name basis now?" Tomoyo inquires, "That was fast." She further remarks, interrupting Anna's rambling briefly while both of the girls rub their faces with makeup removal wipes, starting to wind down for the night.

"Oh shhhhh, it's not like he's exclusively my friend; Haruhi's on a first name basis with a lot of the Host Club guests. He's just really nice and down to earth, y'know?" Anna continues, pausing to look at her friend, who is currently wiping the winged eyeliner off of her left eye, reminding the girl of a Cyclops. "Well, you wouldn't know, would ya? You don't talk to people. You barely make eye contact with anyone. Which is whyyyy, I have come to a conclusion. To this predicament." She says dramatically, waving her arms around in Tomoyo's direction.

Tomoyo quirks an eyebrow as she leans against the headboard of her bed, her real emotions being allowed to show through. Her makeup, while it tends to serve as a literal mask, helps her visualize and construct her figurative mask, her shell, in which she uses daily whenever she is to associate with any people more than just her best friend Anna. When Tomoyo removes her makeup, her resolve to maintain her figurative mask is rubbed away with the makeup wipe. One could consider Tomoyo's full face of makeup to be her 'comfort blanket,' so to speak, in social situations.

 _What predicament?_ She need not even say, her eyes communicating her question well enough.

"The predicament of you not having the capability to talk to other people, as that is gonna be pretty necessary when you inherit your parents' business and everything, you heiress you." Anna responds, practically flopping onto Tomoyo's sofa, her baggy pajamas fluttering around her in the small breeze she created. "Which is exactly why you're going to take Tamaki up on his offer tomorrow, and lesson number two in socialization skills shall commence!" The teenager cries, always with the drama, jumping up onto her feet in a rather silly stance on the sofa, throwing her fist into the air.

"You're on a first name basis with him as well? Interesting."

"Oh don't you change the subject on me! You're going tomorrow, you hear me!"

* * *

Tomoyo takes in a deep breath, having been dragged to music room number three yet again, as she was told and expected. She and Anna stand in front of the door; Tomoyo was given the task of opening it this time. Tomoyo glances over to Anna nervously, hoping to be given permission to back out and escape the horrors that lurk just behind a few inches of ornately carved and beautifully stained wood, along with the nerve wracking process of pushing open the door herself, revealing her face to all inside, for all to judge. Anna does not grant this permission, and responds with a stern look, giving her friend no room to skip out on the much needed developing of her social skills, or lack thereof.

Tomoyo lets out the deep breath shakily, rebuilding her composure as she grasps the cold handle of the door, quite the contrast with her warm sweaty palm. It is only a few mere seconds in which it takes Tomoyo to successfully open it, but in her mind it feels as though at least ten excruciatingly embarrassing minutes have passed. When the door is finally ajar, a literal jungle awaits the two girls, along with the accompanying jungle-animal noises. Tomoyo blinks twice and turns around, walking away.

"Hey! Stop it! You're so not doing this right now!" Anna exclaims very loudly, drawing the attention of a few of the hosts and guests within the elaborately decorated room. Anna grabs Tomoyo's arm before she can get far at all, and begins to pull her in the opposite direction, into the jungle room. "We're just in time for the hosts to switch their appointments. I wasn't able to get a time slot with Haruhi today, the girl who likes teacups or whatever has that slot all to herself, so I'll be with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai today. You know where you're going. Now go."

As soon as Anna releases her grip on Tomoyo, Tomoyo resumes her departure from the Host Club. She was prepared for, or at least tried to be prepared as she usually prefers a seventy-two hour notice, the regular Host Club antics she experienced yesterday. This stupendous depravity, however, is quite the sort of situation Tomoyo is not prepared to deal with at all, whatsoever. When Tomoyo sees the current state of the Host Club, she sees mountains of stress. The resolution to this problem is simple: she will not deal with it.

"Princess Tomoyo! Your gracious friend, Princess Anna, has scheduled a rendevous with your Prince, where you will have my undivided attention!" Suoh Tamaki proclaims with his signature melodramatic behavior once he realizes who has been creating the fuss near the entrance. Tomoyo halts out of anxiousness when she hears her name being called, and turns to look at the person who called for her. To her horror, Tamaki is clothed in a Balinese royalty costume, showing more skin than Tomoyo is comfortable with. There is a reason why Tomoyo adores the school uniforms: they cover every little piece of skin for all genders, save for hands, necks, and faces. "Won't you join me Princess?" The boy continues with his most persuasive smile, walking forward and holding his hand out for Tomoyo to take.

Tomoyo looks at Tamaki's smooth, never-worked-a-day-in-his-life hand, but sees the calloused hand of her favorite maid, holding out the medicine cup again this morning; her most necessary "supplement" cut in half once more. Tomoyo stares.

"Princess?" He repeats, stepping forward once more, getting rather close to Tomoyo.

She looks up, coming back down to earth after her brief reverie, only to see the only partially clothed chest of the Host Club's prince directly in her line of vision; Tomoyo's eyes widen a fraction of a millimeter, still not enough to be noticed by anyone unless he or she is paying attention with skilled, intense scrutiny. Tomoyo stumbles backwards a few steps and feels her face warm up, again thankful for her full coverage foundation hiding any hint of the faint blush. She looks over to Anna, who has not yet sat down at the Haninozuka/Morinozuka table, as the girl wants to make sure Tomoyo is situated before she sits down to enjoy herself for the afternoon. Anna nods in the approval that Tomoyo never gives herself, and Tomoyo hesitantly places her slightly trembling hand into Tamaki's waiting one. Anna's eyes light up with the small victory as Tomoyo eyes look up into the blonde's smiling face through the curtain of her false eyelashes. This is going to be absolutely terrible.

* * *

Tomoyo's heart feels as though it's going to claw its way out of her chest cavity as Tamaki practically flings her across the room to his designated area, the most embellished part of the entire room, with even more piles of his mass amounts of jungle paraphernalia. He begins to chatter almost immediately, reminiscent of Anna's ability to do so, but unlike Anna's chatter it does very little to put Tomoyo at ease. It is so similar to Anna's, but it isn't, and that fact puts Tomoyo more on edge than she was yesterday with the twins' dreadfully disturbing act. It takes all of the small girl's energy to attempt to nod accordingly in response to all of Tamaki's superficial questions and mindless, meaningless flirtations. She damns Anna in her mind for setting up such an appointment with Tamaki, as she is the only guest he is to entertain for the rest of this session.

"Do you wish to have anything to eat? The Host Club provides endless sweets and pastries to our fair young guests, so you don't have to worry eating too many, if that's what you're concerned about." Tamaki suggests, hoping to earn a verbal response, or maybe even a smile and adorable little shake of the head from Tomoyo, but is greeted with nothing other than a blank and stoic stare. He laughs awkwardly. "Or perhaps you desire a different type of tea? You haven't so much as sipped from the one in your hands, Princess." As he talks, Tamaki leans closer to the petite and hunched over girl in order to better observe her face, trying to find out what he could possibly be doing wrong and why she is able to resist his irresistible charm.

Tomoyo breathes in sharply, observing his unclothed body with a feeling akin to fear, not comfortable with the newest development in the slightest. She begins berating herself for not having proper control over her breathing or her eyes, and all other miniscule 'mistakes' she has made throughout the day, almost as if they crimes in which she has committed and should be punished for.

"Is something wrong, Princess Tomoyo, you haven't said so much as one word. Your prince wishes you to be happy." Tamaki asserts breathily, in what is supposed to be an enchanting or attractive manner, his breath hitting Tomoyo's face like a wall. He lightly cups her chin with those feather-like touches as he did the day before, an atrocious tendency a few Host Club members seem to share. This stupid, dreadful, just plain scary Host Club with its equally scary and repulsive hosts.

Tomoyo's blue-contact-covered eyes flicker to look at Tamaki's, then down to the full teacup currently being clutched in her hands, and then back to Tamaki's eyes. The prince wonders for a moment if he has made some progress, but Tomoyo continues with unbroken eye contact as she purposefully tips the teacup over, spilling lukewarm tea on the both of them. Tamaki shrieks at her actions, throwing himself backwards, into a dark corner, as if his Balinese king costume is being licked by flames, not touched by tea. His eyebrows furrow together in confusion, as he witnessed the odd intention to spill tea, and immense sorrow as he knows she did it unremittingly. Tamaki begins to mumble incoherent words to himself, beginning the lonely self-inflicted process of growing mushrooms as well.

Tomoyo takes this moment to act on her fight or flight instincts, flight obviously being her first and most frequent choice. The spilling of tea allowed her to escape yesterday, and it is being proven to accomplish the same feat today. Tomoyo zeros in on the sight of the door in order to block out the murmurs and stares from others watching in on the newly created scene, but she can't help but notice a small crowd of girls. They immediately move into the space she previously occupied in order to comfort their distraught prince. She doesn't understand their devotion, or the point of this club's entire existence, and so she is afraid.

Anna most definitely notices her friend's distress and abruptly stands up, speed-walking over to Tomoyo, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders just as she usually does. Anna walks her out of the predicament cautiously, as she doesn't need Tomoyo to frantically run out of the room, and possibly hurt herself more than she already does with her self-inflicted punishments by running into something.

* * *

Kyoya, again, writes down the details of today's events, examining the growing profit margin on his laptop as well. A noticeable increase in the amount of merchandise sold on the Host Club's website is apparent, having occurred yesterday and today from the added drama Yamamoto Tomoyo brings when she visits. The reason for such a correlation, Kyoya does not know, but is determined to figure out.

"Now you're covered in her makeup aaaand tea, boss!" the Hitachiin twins laugh out obnoxiously, pointing at Tamaki in a mocking manner, loving to torment the club leader, as always.


	3. Beware The Panic Attack!

Tomoyo sometimes likes to stay home, in her maid and butler infested mansion, by herself, without Anna to stop her from making bad decisions. What bad decisions, depends on how bad Tomoyo gets. Most of the time it is something as petty and small as eating a whole box of her favorite salty snacks, today, it is a box of Cheese It's. If only that were the extent of it. They are American baked squares of salted cheese crackers, the original sharp cheddar of course; the other flavors taste like chalk to her. As Tomoyo places cracker after cracker after cracker in her mouth, she lays on the floor in her yellow, heavy, school uniform that she wore to Ouran a few days ago. It is covered in the tea stains that still smell like the Host Club's treachery and make Tomoyo want to vomit, but she wears it anyways along with the run off of her own makeup from her very own angry tears. Her eyeliner and mascara may indeed be considered waterproof, but waterproof is only waterproof for so long, and foundation, bronzer, highlighter, blush, etc. aren't waterproof at all, no matter how much primer or setting-spray her makeup artist uses. The only cosmetic item still intact is the black glue from her false eyelashes, but the eyelashes themselves are indeed quite ruined and falling apart although they haven't moved from their designated location.

Her intermittent crying has long since ceased, and Tomoyo calmly lays in the center of her destruction. Ripped books, spilled makeup, smashed computer and phone, shredded clothing, destroyed jewelry, pieces of drywall, mutilated sense of humanity. Her parents have learned not to stock her dwelling place with irreplaceable or extremely expensive items, as these material belongings only meet their demise from the wrath of Tomoyo's hands. Normally, she can reach everything before her rage switches back into utter despair, but her keyboard and sheet music remain untouched.

In the aftermath, when she calms down from her attack, Tomoyo does not speak; she does not move; she does not acknowledge any other living thing's existence besides her own. She will eat though, as long as she can persuade herself not to feel, because only when she doesn't feel horrible she thinks she is, she can hold food down. When she is unsuccessful at that, waves of terror and anxiety and anger hit her and rip through her mind and body, making her convulse in pain or an odd sense of pleasure.

A captive of her anxiety, the girl suffers from a sort of Stockholm's Syndrome. She has romanticized the disease beyond compare, and Tomoyo does little to nothing to help herself. She mostly hurts herself. No, she has never scarred her own skin nor has she attempted to take her own life, but that doesn't mean she hasn't thought about it. Tomoyo considers death to be the ultimate bliss, as she would no longer be tormented by her own thoughts.

She hates herself more than anything, and succumbs to the pressure of having to uphold the image and honor of her family's name, as the only heiress of her parents' successful and aggressively growing business. Tomoyo is a target of the press; the target of other wealthy families; the target of her parents', her classmates', and society's expectations; and amongst all those other things, the target of herself. She has allowed herself to crack, many multiple times; she is not strong, as Tomoyo tells herself daily. She is thoroughly handicapped due to her disorder, and she doesn't know how to let herself get help or be helped. She is sick.

The Yamamotos try to hide Tomoyo's condition by isolating her from the outside world, having all the staff of Yamamoto Manor swear to secrecy by signing an inescapable contract that condemns any and all who even think about breaking it. Isolation is the same practice she continues to inflict on herself, and Tomoyo takes it a step further by refusing to leave or let anyone into her room.

Tomoyo finds it ironic that her family is wealthy for the creation of programs and schools for the mentally ill now used internationally, and the eradication of mistreatment towards those in psych wards around the world.

* * *

 **A very short chapter, I know. It doesn't even hit a thousand words! However, I thought it was better than nothing, and it us also about time I introduced myself as the author and responded to the reviews I have received thus far. I am not entirely sure where I want to go with this story, as I didn't do much planning before I typed up a fleeting idea and posted it without so much as a second thought.**

 **Onto the two reviews:**

 **1.)** **naes151**

 _ **looks interesting have you decide on the pairings**_

 **I have not, mostly because I have no idea where I'm going with this, and the pairing I will eventually choose will directly effect the plot of She Wears Too Much Makeup. Which is why this chapter is so short and is quite lacking in the plot department.**

 **2.)** **janethekiller211**

 _ **this is good update**_

 **Why thank you! I have been working hard to get these chapters out, but this third one has plagued me the past few days, since I don't have a plot as of yet. I know this update is pretty crappy, but I promise the rest of them won't be!**

* * *

 **Anyway, your ideas and opinions would be appreciated, as I will take any and all reviews into consideration!**


End file.
